


The Sound of Silence

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming back to life, Feelings of Not Belonging, M/M, Not Happy, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Coming back from the dead wasn't what the papers had advertised.





	The Sound of Silence

Coming back from the dead wasn’t like the newspapers advertised, in fact in fucking sucked. One minute you're pieces scattered through out space and time, the next you’re back on the Waverider almost five years to the day you died. Leonard had died a hero or that’s what his fellow Legends said. They didn’t talk about the fact that Leonard didn’t get their inside jokes or that Mick, his husband of almost thirty years, had filed the paper work to list him as deceased. 

Once their marriage was dissolved, he had moved on with someone else. Leonard had only been a pleasant memory until time decided it wasn’t done with him yet. He was a stranger; a lost man in a place he didn’t want to be in. Leonard had nowhere to turn to. Mick was with Nate and the people he had spent a year traveling through time with where strangers to him. The professor, the bird people, and Jax were gone and everyone else had changed in one way or another. 

He desperately wanted to go home but he had no home to return to. Lisa thought he was dead and Leonard Snart was just a name on a death certificate. He tried moving on and making friends but he was barely living. He didn’t know why time had brought him back; he didn’t want to know. All Leonard Snart knew was that he was in a place he didn’t belong and nothing would change that.


End file.
